FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 3 - The Hyper Hypnoc
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 2 - The Cat of the Cave Language Warning Kreuz and Feylynx made their way to the main center of Otro, where Chief Jefe and another man who is obviously of a higher class were talking. Jefe has been the Chief of Otro for a very long while. He’s pretty skinny, but is still strong enough to do some heavy lifting. He’s just a human, but he claims to be over a hundred years old. One could believe it if they were to just look at him. But you couldn’t guess by his voice though, as he sounds much younger. Kreuz approaches and asks, “Hey Chief, what’s with the huge boat?” Chief Jefe immediately stops talking and turns to Kreuz. The Chief gives him an annoyed look and says simply, “Kreuz, you don’t just go around interrupting people. It’s rude. I don’t interrupt your conversations do I?” Kreuz sighs and responds, “Actually, yo-” Jefe cuts him short saying “Exactly, now hush up for a bit.” As the Chief began to continue his conversation, he looks down at Feylynx, who has been eyeballing the other man. “I got this!” The Chief exclaims as he takes a step back. He then charges at Feylynx and kicks him, sending the cat flying over a house, and into the ocean. “Bonus points! That’ll teach that thief” Jefe says, content with what he has done. Kreuz then yells, “Jefe, what the hell!? He was with me!” Jefe then asks, “Well why didn’t you say something?” Kreuz lets out a loud groan and responds with “How was I supposed to know you would kick him like that?” The Chief obviously isn’t paying much attention anymore as he attempts to once again continue his conversation. He thinks for a minute and angrily says “Oh thanks Kreuz, I forgot what I was saying.” Blue and Sky happened to be returning from their chores, and were curious as to what was going on. Blue asks, “Hey, what’s the racket over here? People in Val Habar are complaining.” Kreuz explains that he just wanted to know what the large boat was here for. Chief Jefe says in response “Ohh, why didn’t you say so?” Kreuz just gives off an annoyed expression. Jefe explains that the boat belonged to the king of a town called Bondersburg, a fairly well known city, similar to Dundorma. The king tries to connect Bondersburg to other villages and towns in an effort to try and help lesser known places. He offers trades, hunters, and other things. And the man that the Chief was talking to is the king himself, simply known as King Bonder. He was a middle aged man, and had on a crown, along with purple and blue robes. A basic look for a king. “Bonder, eh?” Blue says in a slightly mocking tone. “That’s a stupid name.” Kreuz cuts him an angry look and says, “Really? BLUE?” Blue responds with “What? It isn’t as bad as Sky.” Sky then shoots him a fed up expression and says "At least I'm not named after my damn hair color". Blue puts up his fists saying, "Ok you wanna-" “Hey, shut up!" The Chief suddenly yells, interrupting the argument. "Respect royalty!” The king chuckles a bit before saying, “These are the hunters you were telling me about? They seem quite entertaining.” Blue then starts getting curious, asking “So, uh, Chief. What were you saying about us?” Before an answer was said, a loud, horrendous squawk was heard from the boat. Everyone looks over to see a large figure go from the boat and into the air. The figure begins circling over the group as it begins to descend. The figure turns out to be a Hypnocatrice. It lands in the center of everyone and begins making clucking sounds. Blue asks, “What the hell is wrong with this bird? Is it supposed to sound like that?” The Hypnoc turns to him as if it understood what he said. Blue gulps as the bird stares him down. It lets out another squawk as it spins around. Blue ducks down as the tail swings over him. The tail then hits Sky, sending him off the pier and into the ocean. He can be heard yelling all the way down, “Whhyyyy!!!” The Hypnocatrice lifts off and flies off to the woods. Everyone stares in its direction as Sky climbs out of the water. King Bonder sighs and explains that the Hypnocatrice is named Peacock. It is a pet that he gave to his daughter a long while ago. This Hypnocatrice is a bit odd compared to others, as it makes strange sounds compared to a normal one. It is usually a bit erratic, but it has still always been behaved. Peacock has never freaked out and ran off like that. Sky questions the king, asking “Is having a Hypnocatrice as a pet really a good idea?” Blue is interested in other things, asking “Daughter? There’s a princess on that boat?” The king gives him a disgruntled look before Kreuz elbows Blue in the chest, before saying “We can help get the Hypnocatrice back.” The king thanks them before explaining, “That bird is my daughter’s pet. I understand how hunters must weaken a monster, but if you injure it more than necessary, there will be consequences.” The guys seem less than enthusiastic, but Kreuz tried to assure the king they’ll do the best they can. “Alright guys, let's suit up” Kreuz said, as they went back to the house. After they got their armor and weapons, they began to walk toward the exit of the village. Before they reached it, a fisherman loudly cleared his throat, getting their attention. When they look over, they see the man holding a fishing net toward them. In the fishing net was Feylynx, who Kreuz forgot had been kicked away by Chief Jefe. They gathered Feylynx and carried on with their mission. Along the way, Kreuz explained to Sky and Blue about Feylynx and his experience in the cave. “Great, just what we need, another cat that talks like that” was all Blue said about it. The other cat he was referring to was Pie, a chef and palico that lives with them. Like Feylynx, Pie also doesn’t speak like an average Felyne. What attracts these odd cats to them, they’ll never figure out. But that isn’t important anyway. After a bit of time has passes, Feylynx speaks up. "Hey Master, why did you volunteer for this if you didn't want to be involved?" Blue became displeased upon hearing this, saying "What? Are you just trying to make us work?" Kreuz isn't enjoying Blue's complaints, but this isn't anything out of the ordinary. "If we impress a king, think of how great it would be for the village. And for us." Blue perked up after hearing this. "Maybe impress that princess too, eh?" "We don't know how old she even is. You could be just making this into something creepy," Sky reminds him. "Now why did you have to bring that up? Why make it weird" Blue said. "Sky fought back with "You already made it weird!" The two keep going back and forth for a while as Feylynx asks Kreuz "Are they usually like this?" With annoyance in his voice, Kreuz responds, "Yup. Never a dull moment." Later, as they continue to walk through the woods, Sky speaks up, saying “Are we sure we’re even going to be able to find this thing? It could be anywhere.” Right after he says that, they hear a loud noise, and they go to investigate. They see a clearing, and Peacock is right there, trying to grab a Bnahabra out of the air. Blue gives Sky a cheeky smile, and Sky groans in response. The sound of his groan alerts the Wyvern, as it turns to see them. The bird just sits there, staring at them. They slowly begin to approach it, reaching for their weapons. The Hypnocatrice then charges them. As it does, Kreuz tries to swing his Rathalos Firesword, but he’s to slow. The Hypnocatrice jumps up and kicks him right in the face, sending him flying against a tree. Blue tries to go for the back of the legs, but is swatted aside by the tail as Peacock was trying to turn toward Sky. Sky, holding his Hurricane dual swords at the ready, tries to prepare himself for an attack. The Hypnoc runs at him, but then stops short. Sky was expecting it to keep going and swung his swords through the air at nothing. When he stops to actually notice the bird stopped, it had spat a tranquilizing liquid at him, putting him right to sleep. Feylynx runs over to Sky and slaps him on the cheek. Sky jumps up yelling “I'm up!!” as Peacock swings its tail at him, also swatting him in the face, knocking him right back onto the ground. "WHY!?" he yells, frustrated. Blue manages to jump up on the Hypnoc’s back, smacking it in the head with his Skulls Wrath shield. Peacock begins flailing around, and manages to fling Blue off its back. Blue hits the ground with a thud, dropping his sword. Peacock immediately locks its eyes on the shiny sword and runs over to it, grabbing it. The crazy bird seems content with its new trinket, as it has calmed down entirely. Blue tries to pull his sword from its mouth, but Peacock begins pulling back, emitting a low and creepy growl, prompting Blue to let go of the sword. The force from him pulling sent him onto the ground. Kreuz helps Blue up, both of them just watching Peacock just sit there, holding the sword. “Hey ya overgrown turkey, I’m going to want that back.” Blue tries to demand. The Hypnocatrice doesn’t do anything in response. The guys just exchange looks, confused about what to do now, and why it was this easy to calm it down. Blue tries to reach for the sword, but every time his hand gets close to it, Peacock moves its head away, practically teasing him. “Blue, quit playing with it. We need to get it back to the king.” Kreuz says, with some impatience. “Hey, fuck you. I want my sword back.” Blue angrily responds. “Hey Master, I have an idea” Feylynx chimes in. “Blue, let me see your shield”. Blue reluctantly gives Feylynx the shield, and the cat begins waving it in front of Peacock, getting its attention. He starts to walk back as well, getting the Hypnoc to follow as it tries to grab it, all while still holding onto the sword. “Not bad Feylynx” Kreuz says. The cat is making it a bit too obvious he's happy with the compliment. They begin to make their way back to the village, with Feylynx keeping Peacock on track. Blue seems rather grouchy that he lost his sword to a bird however. Kreuz grabs some nulberries along the hike back, as he doesn’t want to hear about the ones he lost from Jorge later. He then climbs onto the Hypnocatrice’s back, but it doesn’t really seem to care. Peacock is still distracted by the shield from Blue’s Skulls Wrath. “What are you doing? We don’t need to tick this thing off again” Sky protests. “Sky...I was chased by a Rathalos, lost in a cave, assaulted by Giggis, had to hike back and forth from the village to the woods multiple times, and attempt to bring in a crazy bird. All in such a short time frame. I need a rest.” Kreuz responds. "But this was your idea in the first place" Sky argues. But Kreuz never said another word, closing his eyes to rest up. And with that, the guys and the bird continue on back to Otro. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 4 - Bonder, Annie Bonder Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86